Zone of the Enders: ChaosTheory
by z3roBit
Summary: One boys journey through time and space...to find the truth


Zone of the Enders: ChaosTheory  
  
2175 A.D.  
  
Mars. The Red planet....inhabited by mankind over a mere century ago. There has been countless wars between both the inhabitants of earth and the first martian race of mars. But like they say, every beginning has a end...  
  
Underneath the martian plains lies a powerful source of energy. Soon discovered by the pioneers of this planet...Metatron Ore. This natural resource, like a random twitch of the wheel, changed the course of war...Earth stood none of a chance against such power. Or so was thought.  
  
Orbitial Frames. Tools of war. Wielded only by the few who understood their existance. Earths force were overwhelmed by the advanced technologies of the martian militia. Jehuty, mankinds last hope, a orbitial frame equally crafted as its counterpart Anubis. The fate of both mankind and mars hanged in the balance as the two orbitial frames fought to the bitter end...  
  
As mankind lives to see another day...A new frame is born. And you have been chosen to help fulfill its purpose.  
  
_______________  
  
"Noah.."  
  
"Noah.", the Officier repeated, tapping his ballpoint pen against a clipboard resting in his arm. Noah stood before him, positioning his shoulders upward in a stiff manner as he saluted, acknowledging him. The Officer lowered the clipboard as he stared in Noahs direction. His gazed fixed on Noahs appearance.  
  
"Noah Einvince...age 14...5'5 in height...116 in weight...brown hair...ah, sounds like a pretty average child to me.", He said as he placed the palm of his hand on noah's shoulder. Noah then nodded slightly, acknowledging this as well. His hazel eyes scanned the officer's facial features. His attention then turned to the clipboard the officer held in his arm.  
  
"Why did you summon me?", Noah asked.  
  
"Well I see you havent read the report." The officer replied examining a sheet of paper on his clipboard.  
  
"Negetive, the report was read. Details were sparse." he replied, his voice harboring a cold tone. The officer leaned towards Noah, his face just inches away from Noahs. He could feel him breathing..."just a bit too close for comfort." Noah thought as he took a step back.  
  
"You have been chosen as a candidate" the officer said as his grip on Noah's shoulder tighten. His tense muscles began to relax as he arched a brow in curiousity.  
  
"Candidate? for what?"  
  
"As a pilot", a smirk stretched across the officer's grotesque features. Noah felt a bit disquieting as the subject was irrevelent to his list of capabilities.  
  
"But..", he reached for a card on his desk, tossing it in Noahs direction. He felt the flat laminated piece of plastic bounce off his chest and fall into his fingers. He peered down, looking at his hands and the card in which they held.  
  
"This is a Level 7 clearance tag.", Noah said. A bit puzzled. "Level 7 doesnt exist...". The tall officer walked past him circling around his desk as he sat in a large black chair. He let out a yawn, leaning back as he stretched his arms.  
  
"Report to the hanger facility. Someone will be waiting there for you." he said with a smile. Noah nodded slightly.  
  
_______________  
  
Phantagram UC. LEV testing and researching base. And home of the RRF. The last undeclared colony in space...no sides taken. constructed in the year 2156, this colony was sent to the far reaches of the universe...as man's next frontier into deep space, a historical moment. But the project came to a hault during the war faction between Mars and Earth, as well as the colony. Information data about or relative to the war was limited, all that was known was the use of some unknown technology which gave Mars the upper hand. Though all of this may have been going on during our time, it was all irrevelevnt, People of the Phantagram fought for survival on board the ship . Left and nearly forgotten, this colony lies beside the cold planet 'pluto'. rotating in the axis of this small planet. Resources became low are after a decade and a half. The reactors were giving up...low output meant days, even weeks without heat or clean water and Oxygen depletion. It was the year 2176. A glass bottle with a messege inside drifted by in the form of a titanium capsule labeled "UNSF..". Not too many knew the relation between UNSF and Phantagram UC afterward. Resources were resupplied along with newly updated nuclear reactors. But a rumor spread of a unknown material was being developed onboard the base for unspecified use. No one was really concerned with the experiments...Its now 2203 A.D., The Phantagram UC LEV testing facility is under going a experimental phase. A new LEV has been developed. Random volunteers have been chosen to test the capabilities...  
  
Noah hastily exited to the main hall, a large grey hue coloured corridor. Smaller corridors leading to other sections of the ship all connected here. He immediately walked towards the elevator which was nearby. As he strolled down the hall, he noticed a group of white uniforms following closely behind. "Cadets..". Noah felt a light tap on the back of his jacket as he waited for the elevator.  
  
"Noah"  
  
"That voice...sounds very familiar.." he quickly turned around, identifying the voice as that of a fellow colleague...and old pal wearing a navy blue jacket and matching pants with large buckles and belts along with a white tee shirt. On his left sleeve, near his shoulder was the a patch wore by advance LEV pilots. "Topher"  
  
Noah and topher conversated as they both boarded the elevator which had just arrived. There was warmth between them...each endured a rough childhood. They had alot in common with each other. So they both easily identified with one another. And Noah was pretty mature for his age. The only difference between the two was age. Noah fourteen...Topher eighteen. Though the two were closes of friends, their age differences and job levels kept them separated. This was the perfect time to catch up with one another...  
  
"So, where ya headed?" Topher asked, wiping strains of greyish hair back from his forehead, revealing his soft green eyes.  
  
"To the hanger facility, suppose to meet someone there...something about being a candidate." Noah responded, fiddling with the card in his hand.  
  
"Hm." Topher reached into his jacket, pulling a small sheet from his pocket. He quietly read over the details.  
  
"What about you? another LEV practice session?" Noah asked as he placed the card in his back pocket. "I heard there are some new models in stock...must be fun to play around in those things."  
  
Noah nudged him with his elbow, waking him to attention. Topher shook his head as he turned to Noah with a perked brow.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm headed to the hanger facility...where I'm suppose to have been five minutes ago." he said. he smiled faintly...  
  
"I'm your co-pilot..."  
  
To be continued.  
  
________________  
  
* I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more to come along with more detailed and longer chapters AND character development. And yeah. just tell me what you think. 


End file.
